Six sons
by Korra Morgenstern7
Summary: What if all Sakamakis were Cordelia's sons? Would she still be alive when Yui arrives? Contains humor and some CordeliaxRuki. Bigger summary inside.
1. Six sons

Okay, here's a bigger summary: What if all Sakamakis were Cordelia's sons? How would that change her faith? That would change her relationships with all of them and she wouldn't be killed. Because Shu is the only one who didn't kill his mother. I'm not saying he wouldn't kill Cordelia if he was her biological son, but this is fanfiction, I can write whatever I want. So, Cordelia wouldn't be dead and Yui wouldn't have her blood. So she would be a normal bride and Sakamakis would treat her differently. Cordelia will be a lot in this story, I'll add Mukamis but later and a bit of Karlheinz in the first chapter and maybe later. First chapter will be about how they were born, then when they were kids (old like in flashbacks in episode 7) and then when Yui comes and continue from it. That will be the bigger part of the story. These chapters where they are small is for you to understand new relationship between Cordelia and them. She didn't need to be a cruel mother because she didn't have to fight against Beatrix and Christa. She won't be the best loving and caring mother but she'll have sweet moments with them. And as for Yui, her relationship with brothers is hunter-prey. She's their food and nothing else. No romance, except a little bit between Cordelia and Karlheinz. **And triplets aren't triplets here, they go Shu-Reiji-Ayato-Laito-Kanato-Subaru but look same.** You'll get why later. I hope I didn't confuse you. Enjoy!

* * *

Cordelia was in great pain. Her whole body was frozen. She felt like she was an ice statue that couldn't move. She finally gave birth to her first son. The birth was long and painful. Whole new experience for her, she never felt so much pain in her life, like something broke inside her. She didn't even take a look at her baby, not that she didn't want it, but this pain was too much for her and maid already took her son out of the room at Karlheinz'es request. She hadn't seen him in months. She smiled at the thought of her husband finally being beside her and take a break of his mistresses. Now that she gave him a son, he was bonded with her forever.

She was lying in her bed whole day, the room was dark and quiet. Finally, the door opened and Karlheinz came in. In his hands was a little blue blanket. He smiled at her. Well, he had to act happines and love from time to time. "At last Cordelia," He said and came deeper in the room. "Finally a son." He sat beside her and showed her their son. Her ticket to his love. Baby boy was sleeping and his small chest were rising up and down slowly. When Karlheinz handed him to Cordelia, she looked at him and after few seconds he opened his blue eyes."Shu." She mouthed their son's name.

"I agree with you." Karl said. "It suits him." They were staring at little Shu for a few seconds. Then, Karlheinz took him out of Cordelia's arms and put him in the little crib few meters away from bed. Cordelia looked at him, confused. He then turned to face her and fastly came back to bed, kissing his wife passionately. Cordelia accepted his kiss, but Karlheinz wanted more as his hand went under her nightgown. Cordelia of course wanted it too. But in this moment... she gave birth before just few hours. Even perfect demonic body of hers couldn't bare that much. It would be too painful and bad for her health. But she hadn't get love from him for such a long time... Who cares for problems later?! He's now here and it's all what matters. But since Karlheinz wasn't capable of love, he was doing this just to get another son.

After that, he just went out of the room without a single word and she hadn't seen him for a long time.

* * *

After 3 months, he came back. Cordelia was overjoyed. He threw a look her, actually, at her belly. He was satisfied that she was pregnant again. He didn't even ask for Shu. He just saw him for a brief moment and it even wasn't by his will. He saw him in Cordelia's arms when he came to see if she became pregnant and that's it. Then he just went away again.

* * *

More months passed, and Cordelia was about to give birth Shu's brother. Karlheinz came to take a look at the baby. To see if Cordelia satisfied or failed him. He didn't even ask how she decided to name the baby. Then he made sure to make her pregnant again.

* * *

This third pregnancy was very difficult for Cordelia. She didn't know why, but there was something special about this baby she was carrying. Her husband didn't come to visit her this time, he just came when his new son was born. Before he came, Cordelia decided to name new baby Ayato. When his eyes opened, they were exactly green and demonic like hers. She saw a lot of herself in Ayato. It was then when she realized why this pregnancy was so difficult, because Ayato inherited best genes of both Vampire King and Demon Lord's daughter. Even when he was a tiny, innocent baby, Cordelia knew that destiny had something big for Ayato. When Karlheinz came (finally) he was also amazed and realized same thing Cordelia did. But said nothing. So he did what he did after Shu and Reiji were born - made her another baby, and he did it again and again. That three next pregnancies were also difficult for Cordelia. Not difficult like with Ayato. When she was pregnant with Ayato, she had terrible pain in her abdomen every day. She could barely move. And with Laito, Kanato and Subaru, she really had a little time to take care of herself and her pregnancies. With Shu and Reiji was easy, although they both were very small, they weren't much demanding like Ayato. When he was still very little baby, Ayato wouldn't stop crying. He was always hungry and she could never get him to sleep. Actually, pregnancies weren't hard themselves, Ayato made them hard, for his constant demanding. And Reiji and Shu didn't help it. Though they weren't nearly spoiled like Ayato, they were still children about who should be taken care of. But she was thankful that they weren't like Ayato.

After Subaru was born, it was finally over. But Cordelia was also sad, because Karlheinz this time just looked at Subaru and went away. He didn't even greet her for welcome or goodbye. But she couldn't blame her children for that. They were the only reason why Karl visited in last few years. She had really hard time raising 6 little kids by her own. But it was much easier when she wasn't pregnant. Because now she could focus on them. She tried to treat them all same but it just was not possible. Shu was the oldest and a lot of her attention went on him. But she was trying to spend more time with others.

* * *

To Karlheinz education was very important, and his wife knew that stupid children were worthless to him. So all their sons should study a lot.

Cordelia knew Shu didn't like learning, but he was to be the next head of the family and it can't be changed. She was thankful that he at least wasn't complaining or refusing to study. If he did, she would force him to study anyway.

Reiji was completely opposite, he used to secretly watch Shu studying. And Cordelia recognized will and wish for studying in him. So while she had to teach Shu, she got a personal tutor to teach Reiji. Though she wanted to teach him herself, Shu was the oldest and he couldn't be left to a tutor to teach him. If she wanted him to really learn something and learn it well, she had to be the one teaching him. Reiji had natural talent for learning and no one could tell that he needed her strict teaching like Shu had. But when he would come to her and tell her that he had learned something new and interesting, and wanted to show it to her, she couldn't resist but let him show her new words her learned, some mathematical tasks, build of some body from biology, new experiment from chemistry... He actually learned quite a lot of chemistry when Shu just started to learn about it.

Ayato was different from both of them. He hated learning. She didn't have to force Shu to learn and Reiji wanted to learn by his own. But for difference from Shu, Ayato would complain whenever she told him to study. He just didn't have will to learn but that didn't mean that he didn't have to learn. So she had to force him. He also got his tutor like Reiji did but he never learned anything. So Cordelia had to spend less time with Shu to focus more on Ayato. Shu would get Ayato's tutor from time to time that Cordelia could teach Ayato. Because Ayato was a spoiled brat and only Cordelia could force him to do anything. By now Shu knew that he had to study but with his new tutor he studied less. But if he would learn on his own when Cordelia was with Ayato and tutor already studied with him, his mother promised him that he can keep a puppy that his friend gave him. That way both Ayato and Shu were studying equally.

Laito's problem was his laziness. He didn't find any interest in studying so he wasn't doing it. Cordelia already had enough worry with Ayato and Shu but tried to work more with Laito. He got his own tutor but wasn't best in studies. But it was enough for Cordelia to know that he at least knew something than nothing.

Kanato really didn't have talent for learning. No matter how much he would try and how many tutors Cordelia would get him, that just wasn't his thing. He could learn some basic things, but something complicated - no way that he could learn that. Sometimes he could if Reiji would help out. Or Cordelia but that was really rare.

Subaru was really special child, not Ayato special. Not in the best way. He was quiet and prefered to be alone. His brothers would rarely convince him to play with them. He had problems with trust. And for studying he didn't even want to hear. Since Cordelia was fully busy with Ayato and Shu, she had a little free time that she would spend with Laito or really rare Kanato. She really hadn't much time to teach Subaru. He had big problems with his tutor - he actually didn't even talk to him. And force was only making things worse with him. But Cordelia came up with a plan - Reiji would always be with Subaru while he was studying and he helped him to get along with his tutor. She knew that it would take Reiji's own time that he would spend on reading or studying his own lessons. But Subaru didn't have to learn much like Ayato and Shu who really needed to, like Kanato who was really bad at studies and like lazy Laito. So two hours each day was enough for him. Cordelia didn't worry for Reiji because he would find time to study what he needed. Sometimes he would study while all his brothers were playing because he spent his learning time to help Subaru and Kanato.

* * *

Years were passing and Karlheinz was visiting less and less. After Subaru's birth, he would visit once in 6 months, and then once in 9 months, until he started visiting once a year. He would often say to come, but rarely would actually do it. Every time when that would happen, Cordelia would be heartbroken and would lock herself in her room. By that time, her sons were already old enough to understand when their mother is sad and why. They would try to knock on her door but she wouldn't answer.

One time, when Karlheinz said to come to visit after long 10 months Cordelia was overjoyed and prepared everything. She wanted everything to look perfect. And it really did. Afternoon came and Karl didn't show up. She went up to her room and started crying. Subaru was very sad. His emotions were so different from his brothers'. So when he was sad, he would be very sad. He came to his mother's door and knocked. He didn't expect her to open him, she never would when this would happen. But he was just a small child and didn't understand a lot of things. "Mother, it's me." Little Subaru said, his eyes were so big and cute and full of sadness. In his hand was a piece of paper. He was waiting for his mother to answer. And surprisingly, she said with a quiet voice: "Come in, Subaru."

Chibi Subaru came in the dark room and saw his mother sitting in her bed. Her whole face was a mess of makeup. He climbed up in the bed and crawled under blanket. His head popped out and he leaned back on the huge pillow beside his mother. She ran her fingers through his hair. "Mother, I've done this for you." He said and handed her a piece of paper that he brought with him. She took it and looked what it was - a drawing. He drew a woman in the black dress with purple hair. Her hand was in hand of a man with white hair and golden eyes. "D-Do you like it?" Subaru asked.

"Yes. I do. Thank you, Subaru."

"Mom, I don't want you to be sad." Little Subaru said with the cutest and childishest voice ever.

"I know that, Subaru." She forced a smile and kissed his forehead. He purred and rubbed against her body and fell asleep in his mother's arms.


	2. Karlheinz is back

It was a hot summer day at Sakamaki manor. Cordelia was sitting in the garden, in the pavilion. All her boys were studying yesterday whole day so she gave them one day totally free. Little Reiji was sitting beside her and reading a book. Shu was near them, playing with his new puppy that his friend Edgar gave him. Kanato joined him because he considered puppy very cute. Subaru was sitting next to Reiji and drawing something. Only Ayato and Laito couldn't be found. They were coming up with some prank, but that didn't bother Cordelia. She was happy that the two of them were so close. "Mother look," Reiji said. "I've finished memorazing this entire book."

"That's great Reiji. Wouldn't you now go play with your brothers a bit?" His mother said.

"Fine." Reiji frowned and took one paper from Subaru and started drawing something. Cordelia looked at her youngest son and remembered a drawing of her and Karlheinz that Subaru drew for her a few months ago.

"Yuck!" Kanato cried. "Puppy licked my hand! It stinks and it's sticky!"

 _'Where those two little devils are?'_ Cordelia wondered.

"I'll help you, Kanato." Came a voice and Ayato and Laito came. The voice belonged to Laito and Ayato had his hands behind his back.

"It's sticky." Kanato said and showed them his hand that was full of dog's mucus. "Do you have a glass of water or something?"

"Sure." Laito said and he and Ayato moved aside from each other and reviled what was behind Ayato's back - bucket full of water. Ayato was holding it for the right haft and Laito for the left haft. Before Kanato could understand what was happening, the two of them spilled water on his head. "AAAAAAAA!" Kanato cried. His whole head was wet along with his t-shirt. Ayato and Laito bursted out of laugher and gave each high five.

"Mommy!" Kanato cried and ran to Cordelia.

"It's not that bad, Honey. It's very sunny today, that will dry before you blink." Cordelia said.

"Yeah, we were just having fun." Ayato said. "Come on Laito, let's catch bats."

"Stop." A strict but calm voice said and Ayato and Laito immediately froze. Everyone looked at direction from where the voice came. There was standing Karlheinz. Cordelia stared at him in shock. It's been more than a year since she saw her husband. Shu refused to show that he was a bit scared, Reiji wiped out all emotions of his face, Ayato frowned, Laito refused to even look at his father, Kanato looked scared and Subaru was just sitting silent remembering how Karlheinz hurt Cordelia last time few months ago by not coming. Then Karlheinz looked at them and frowned. He wasn't pleased to see that they were playing. "Cordelia, talk, now." He said strictly like she was a child. She lowered her head and said: "Yes husband." They started walking inside but Karlheinz turned and said: "As for you - all study for the rest of the day."

"But we were studying whole day yesterday so we can play today." Little Ayato said.

Karlheinz looked at him. There was something in his eyes that scared Ayato. He raised his hand up and slapped Ayato so hard that it sent a boy on the ground. Ayato put his hand over his red cheek. Of course, this wasn't first time that he got a slap. His mother did it a few times but then he really deserved it. But it never knocked him on the ground. "You spoiled little brat." Karlheinz scolded him. Laito wanted to help Ayato to raise up but was scared that he'll also get one slap. "Now, all, study." Karlheinz said and turned back to Cordelia. She didn't have a choice but to follow him. She threw her sons a last look that said: 'Just do whatever he ordered.' And went away with him.

"You okay Ayato?" Reiji asked.

Ayato was already on his feet. "I think I'm fine."

"W-What is going to do to mom?" Kanato asked and pressed Teddy hard against his chest.

"I don't know for you," Ayato said. "But I'll go find out." He started running and no one of his brothers could stop him. He was running and running through the manor. His best option was to go to his parents' room. As he was walking towards their room, he heard yelling and started walking faster. When he finally came, he pressed his ear against the door. All he could hear were his mother's cries of pain. He lowered down and looked through the lock. There he saw something that he never did before - his mother kneeling on the floor. Behind her was his father with a whip in his right hand. "You play with them!?" Karlheinz shouted and hit her back with the whip. "They need to be broken!" He hit her again. "And so you do!" And hit her again and again. A lot of her blood fell on the floor and Ayato felt strange feeling in his mouth. He just couldn't bare to watch this anymore. He stepped back and entered in the first room he saw, fearing that his father will see him. He was waiting few minutes without moving. Then, he heard footsteps and knew that Karlheinz went away. He came out of the room and entered in the one where his mother was. She was still on the floor. "Mother!" Ayato cried and ran to her. He helped her to raise up and sit on the bed. "Mom, why did Dad do that?" Ayato asked. Curiosity was part of the childhood that no parent could avoid.

Cordelia didn't know how to answer. "He was just mad, that's all."

"But he hurt you Mommy." Little Ayato said and sat beside her.

"It's nothing to worry about Ayato." She said and put her bloody hand on his small one. "How are you? You fell really badly."

"It's okay, I guess. I just feel a bit weak, that's all." As Ayato said it, something ran through his body, some feeling that he couldn't describe. That feeling was most intense on the part on his hand where was his mother's bloody hand. He without knowing what he was doing, picked up her hand and brought it near his mouth. Then, without warning, he put her finger in his mouth. At first he just licked blood that was already on it, but then bit her with his small fangs and started sucking her blood. Cordelia looked surprised, but didn't do anything to stop him. After few seconds, he let go and looked at his mother with confused look. "I..." He tried to explain why he did it, but there was no explanation.

"It's alright Ayato." She sighed. "We can't discuss this now, go study so that your father won't be mad. Okay?" Ayato nodded. "Do you feel better?"

"Actually," Ayato said. "I do. Is it because of blood?"

"Yes Honey. But you really should go now."

"Okay, by." Ayato said and came out of the room, knowing that he won't see his mother for the rest of the day.


	3. Sleepover at Ayato's room

Ayato was lying in his bed. He was still thinking about recent 'incident' with his mother. A knock on the door forced him to shiver. He slowly came out of his bed and started walking towards door. He just hoped it isn't his father. When he opened the door, he sighed. It was Laito. He was dressed in his pajamas, as Ayato opened him, he fastly ran in the room closing the door. "Laito," Ayato whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm scared of a father." Laito admitted.

"We all are." Ayato would usually say that he isn't afraid of anything but he didn't need to lie to Laito.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Laito asked.

"Sure." Ayato said. This was a great relief for him, with Laito he feared less.

"I think we should involve others too."

"I guess you are right, Laito. I'll go get Shu and Subaru and you go get Kanato and Reiji." Ayato said. The two gave each other a nod and slowly and quietly sneaked out of Ayato's room.

 ** _LATER..._**

All Sakamaki brothers were in Ayato's room now. "Will someone finally tell my why are we here?" Little Reiji asked.

"Don't act like you would rather be alone now." Shu said and sat on Ayato's bed.

"Don't sleep now, Shu!" Kanato shouted at his older brother.

"But I thought we've come here to sleep." Shu pointed out.

"We did. But we won't sleep now." Laito said and sat on the floor, pointing his brothers to sat with him. Ayato sat beside him, Reiji beside Ayato, Subaru beside Reiji, Kanato beside Subaru, Shu beside Kanato and Laito beside Shu. "We can talk or play..." Laito started.

"Ayato," Shu said with a voice way too serious for a child his age. "What did father do to mother?"

Ayato embraced his legs tightly and lowered his head down. "He... He hurt her... Badly..." He whispered.

"Why?" Kanato asked.

"I... I think we are the reason." Ayato said with a hurt and low voice.

"But what did we do?" Subaru asked.

"It seemed that father is angry because we were playing." Ayato said quietly.

"Can we go to sleep and forget about problems?" Shu asked. "You know what mother thinks about staying up late and then being sleepy all day."

"You are right." Reiji said. Ayato raised up and headed to the closet. There he took out few blankets, pillows and one huge carpet. "Here, we'll put carpet on the floor and all lie on it because it's very soft. And I have a blanket and a pillow for everyone."

"You're the boss!" Laito smiled to him.

"I am?" Ayato asked himself. "I am! And now, make beds Reiji."

"Why me?" Reiji asked.

"Because I'm the boss."

"Thanks Laito!" Shu, Reiji, Kanato and Subaru shouted at the same time. Laito blushed and smiled to himself. After the beds were made, all little brothers fell asleep beside one another, feeling safe because they knew they weren't alone and that they are together in this. One for everyone and everyone for one.

 _ **NEXT MORNING...**_

First one to open his eyes was Reiji, for he was a slight sleeper. He woke up on the floor where he fell asleep. He looked at his brothers. Kanato was sleeping with Teddy in his arms, Subaru's hand was on Shu's pillow and Laito leg was on Ayato's back. Then he looked at the door, there was one maid that worked on the manor. Reiji realized that her opening the door was what woke him up. "Master Reiji," She said. Although he was a kid, he was still above all the servants. "Your mother requests your presence. As well as presence of all your brothers."

"Okay, go now." Reiji said.

"But, I have order-" She started.

"I said I'll take care for them! You stupid or something? Go away!" Reiji yelled. A maid bowed and went away. "Come on boys! Time to wake up!"

"Just few more minutes, Mom." Shu said through sleep.

"I'm not Mom, Shu. But you'll be in trouble when she gets here and you're sleeping!"

 **AFTER A LONG WAKING UP, ALL BOYS WERE FINALLY DRESSED AND LOWERED DOWN TO THE DINING ROOM**

All boys took a deep sigh as they were in front of the dining room. "Who will open the door?" Kanato asked.

"Shu's the oldest, he should!" Laito shouted.

"Reiji's the smartest, he should!" Shu tried to switch responsibility on Reiji.

"Ayato's best in talking with mom, he should!" Reiji shouted.

"But-" Ayato tried to think of something, but nothing came in his head. But Laito already opened the door and pushed Ayato first inside. There was a big table in the middle of the room. At the head of the table was Karlheinz, at his left was Cordelia. She looked nothing like usual. Her head was lowered down, hiding huge purple bags under her eyes. On Karlheinz'es right was a man boys have never seen before. He was in the black coat and had green hair. "Um, 'morning." Ayato said uncomfortably. He almost said 'morning guys', but he was glad he stopped himself on the time. No one of olders greeted them, Karlheinz threw them a look, Cordelia wanted to greet, but rather didn't with Karlheinz beside her. And the man with green hair just looked at them with creepy red eyes. Ayato sat beside his mom, beside him Subaru and Reiji beside Subaru. Shu sat beside the man with green hair, Laito beside him and Kanato beside Laito. Their plates were already full and prepared.

After few more minutes, Karlheinz finally started talking. "Sons, this is my brother Richter, he's your uncle." Boys' eyes winded and looked at Richter. He didn't say a word, just like Cordelia. She hasn't said a word since they arrived, nor did she look at anyone of them. Ayato, who was beside her, wanted to ask what's wrong with her, but didn't even think of doing that with Karlheinz in the room. But he couldn't not notice the way Richter was looking at Cordelia. And Ayato didn't like it at all. Then Ayato looked more carefully at his mother, or better say, her hands. Her right hand was all covered in the black glow, like always. For the difference of her left hand. When he looked at it, it had few red marks, and boy suddenly remembered last horrible night. Ayato looked at her suspiciously. And then at her neck, it also had a lot marks. Marks little Ayato couldn't explain. Though he was a vampire, he still didn't know some things. But he could guess what this was. He wondered will he do the same thing one day.


	4. Yui

**YUI'S P.O.V.**

Taxi stopped in front of the big mansion. "Wow." I said and took my pink cofer from the trunk. Taxi drove away and I was just standing and looking at the huge building. It started raining and I decided to finally enter in. I knocked and doors opened themselves. I gasped the way I usually do when some little stupid things happen. Not wanting to stay on the rain, I came in. It was dark and creepy. I made a few more steps. "Hello? Anybody home?" I yelled but not too loud. "Hhmm, maybe no one told them I'll be arriving today." I looked at right and saw someone lying on the couch. I came closer, there was lying a young man. He looked like he was my age, he had red hair and was dressed in something that looked like school uniform. "Um, excuse me," I put my hand on his and it was unusually cold. "You're cold! Are you alright?" I lowered my head down on his chest. My eyes winded as I realized that he doesn't have a puls. So I shouted that he doesn't have a puls and took my phone. But then, out of nowhere, he grabbed my phone. "Damn, you're noisey." He said and raised up. His eyes were opened now. They were so green and shiny. But also so scary. "This isn't even your house so would you keep it down?"

"You- You're alive..." I stated the obvious.

"Why wouldn't I be alive? Seriously, who do you think I am anyway?"

"B- But your heart..." Before I could finish nonsense I started talking, he grabbed me and threw on the couch under him. "What are you doing?!" I gasped.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm about to taste you." I don't even know what that meant! He lowered down and licked my neck! What?! Does this guy have mental problems?!

"Ayato." A calm voice called and this creep got off me. "How many times do I have to tell you - keep those activities for your private room."

"Whatever, you're such a buzzkill. Seriously, what are you? My mother?!" Creep named Ayato said and I ran to the man who told him to stop. He was much taller than me and had some dark purple-black hair.

"Help me! Please help me!" I cried.

He like didn't hear me. "A who you might be?" He asked.

"I'm Yui Komori. My father told me I'm supposed to live here but I don't know why..." I started blabling full of fear.

"Why wasn't I informed about his?" He asked. "Ayato, explain it to me immediately."

Ayato looked insulted from some reason. Maybe he just has huge ego. "Ha? How would I know anything about it? I didn't know that this Breastless here is going to move in with us."

"Because you attacked me out of nowhere!" I yelled. He just shook his head like I'm telling some nonsense instead of truth. "Wait, you said Breastless, were you talking about me?"

"Tch, of course I was talking about you. If you haven't noticed you don't have boobs." He said with very annoyed voice. Like he says something that is obvious to everyone. It actually is but that's not a point! I blushed.

"Follow me please." Guy who stopped Ayato said and started walking and I followed him. Ayato raised up and followed too. I felt very uncomfortable with that guy behind me. We entered in living room and both of them sat on armchairs and I was still standing. "Now, why won't you tell us about yourself and how you got here?" Dark-haired man asked.

"Well, I'm-" I sat down on the couch and started talking.

"Ohohoh, what do we have here?" A perverse laughter came from above. I looked up and on the veranda, there was standing another boy. He looked similar to Ayato. He also had reddish-brown hair and green eyes. His just were darker. And he was wearing fedora. "Is it possible that cute little human girl is moving in with us?" He smiled and just disappeared and appeared beside me. And then he licked my cheek. What is wrong with these guys and licking? In the next second, I felt another tongue on the other side of my face. I turned my head and saw purple-haired boy with purple eyes. Also, he had a teddy bear in his arms.

"You're right. She does smell sweet." He said.

"Stop that, you two." Said that guy with glasses whose name I still didn't know.

"But why?" Guy with fedora said. "It's natural. Kanato agrees with me."

"Yes, I do." Guy with teddy bear said. Finally! I know someone's name!

"Have you forgotten that Yours Truly is the one who saw her first?" Ayato said with a cocky voice.

"We're all sick of you calling yourself Yours Truly." A new voice came from nowhere.

Ayato looked very angry. "Damn it! MOM! Subaru disrespects Yours Truly again!" Wait, that's what he says? He's not going to fight with him? That 'Subaru' appeared behind guy with glasses. He had white hair and red eyes. I wondered how he got this fastly in the room but I didn't get a chance to ask because another voice came. For the love of God! Why can't they just normally come in the room? But this voice was different from others. It was female's. On the stairs was standing a woman. She was indeed beautiful. She had long purple hair and eyes that were exactly same like Ayato's. Also, I couldn't not notice that she had huge breasts. I mean, really, I'm not that kind of person but they were really large. I bet just one of them is as big as my whole head. She was dressed in the gorgeous black dress. She slowly started walking down towards us.

"Can you all just be quiet?" Really?! Another voice, I looked at left and saw another guy lying on the couch. He had blond hair but I couldn't see his eyes because they were closed.

The woman in the black dress came to Ayato who was still sitting in his armchair and ran her hand through his hair. "Be more careful Subaru," She said. "You know how sensitive Ayato is."

"YOURS TRULY IS NOT SENSITIVE!" Ayato yelled.

Finally one second of quietness came which I broke. "I think this was some sort of mistake." I said and stood up. "So I'll be on my way now."

"Wait just a moment." The woman said with a strict voice. I froze on the place. "Who said that you can leave?"

"Umm, I..."

"Mother," Guy with glasses said. "Care to explain?"

"Oh, sure." The woman said. "I thought you'd get it. Boys, I brought you another secraficial bride." What is she talking about? What bride? "I think it's time to introduce ourselves. My name is Cordelia Sakamaki and I'm the mistress of this mansion. And those six boys are my sons. First Shu," She said and pointed at the blond guy lying on the couch. He just snored. "This is Reiji and he's the second son." Finally I know who's the guy with glasses. "Next Ayato," I looked at him and he gave me those predatory look. "Then Laito" Laito smiled to me so perversely that caused me to shiver. "Kanato," Kanato embraced his teddy close to his chest. "And the last son is Subaru."

"Tch, what a waste of time." Subaru groaned.

"I don't understand. No one told me anything about being somebody's bride. Beside, all of you, you're all kind of weird."

TO BE CONTINUED... AND PLEASE REVIEW :)

And just to know, Yui won't be OC in this story. This is just how I imaged her thoughts. I mean, even innocent girl from church like her would say for someone to be a creep if he threw her down on couch and started licking her.


	5. Mukamis

Yui woke up in her new bed. First thing she felt was a pain on her neck. She raised her head up and looked around. "It wasn't dream after all." She said sadly. She doesn't remember how she got in this pink nightgown and even in the bed.

"I see that you are finally awake." She froze and looked aside just with the corner of her eye. There was standing Reiji. "Get dressed and lower down to the dining room." Before Yui could say anything, Reiji already disappeared.

Yui found her cofer beside her bed and changed.

 **DINING ROOM...**

Yui lowered down and opened the door of the dining room. In the middle was a big table and everyone were already there. On the one side of the table were Shu, Reiji, Subaru and one empty seat for Yui. On the other side were Cordelia, Ayato, Laito and Kanato. No one seemed to notice her presence. Since the plate was set for her, she sat down. She was beside Subaru and opposite to Kanato. That wasn't that bad. Everywhere far from Ayato and Laito is alright. Yui started eating but was distracted by Kanato, she looked at him. He was playing fork and food like he was a little child. "Kanato," Reiji said. "it's improperly."

"You aren't my boss!" Kanato snapped and sticks out his tongue to Reiji who looked at Cordelia with begging eyes. Cordelia threw Kanato a threatening look and he immediately stopped.

Ayato, who was sitting beside Laito, used a moment when Laito looked at Yui and stole takoyaki from his plate. "Hey!" Laito complained. "MOM! Ayato is stealing my food!"

"Just because I already ate all my food." Ayato said. Like that was some good reason to steal Laito's food.

"Like we don't have more food." Cordelia said.

"But-but-but-buuuttttt..." Laito whined.

"Shut up, you're spoiling the music." Shu said.

Reiji put his hand on his mouth and through cough said: "Good for nothings."

"MOM! Reiji acts like he doesn't like us again!" Subaru yelled as he heard what Reiji coughed.

 _'Why can't we once have a normal breakfast?'_ Cordelia wondered, and she was wondering a lot. Her thoughts came back when Ayato stole takoyaki from her plate too. She just frowned, not that she was really mad. You get use to it with Ayato. "Not a good feeling, ha mom?" Laito smiled.

"When will you finally go to that stupid school?" Cordelia asked directly nobody. "And Ayato, I don't want to hear that you are suspended again."

"But MOM! It wasn't my fault!" Ayato defended himself. "It was Kou!"

"Yeah, 'cause _he_ is the one who punched _you_ in the face." Reiji said remembering the last week's incident.

"He provoked!" Ayato yelled.

"The guy asked you 'what's up'." Laito said.

Ayato mumbled something to himself and continued eating stolen takoyaki. "You guys go to school?" Yui asked for the first time at the meal.

"We just said that." Subaru said angered by her stupidity.

"Does that concern me?" Yui asked hopefully.

"No." Cordelia said strictly. "You are staying here with me." Yui's eyes winded. She did not want to be alone with that woman! Although, a bit earlier she seemed almost nice. But that was to her sons. From some reason, Yui could see that Mrs. Sakamaki hated her from the first moment. Weird, who doesn't like Yui and her constant whining, her begging and her natural stupidity?

* * *

Sakamaki brothers were in their limo, driving to school. "I wonder what mom will do to Little Bitch." Laito said and smiled.

"I just hope that she won't hurt her badly," Ayato said. "because I want to be the one to do it."

"Bro," Subaru said. "We all are sadists - we all want that."

"Can't wait to get to school." Ayato said. "I'll finally get some sleep."

"You are a great disappointment." Reiji said.

"Yeah, I am great."

* * *

Back at the Sakamaki mansion, Yui was running and running through the hallways, she didn't even know where she was going, but that didn't matter, she just needed to escape. On her body was a lot of different marks, and she was bleeding. Her blood was dropping on the floor and she fell few times. Tears were forming in her eyes as she felt she was going to faint.

* * *

"Hey losers!" The mocking voice of Kou Mukami caused all Sakamaki brothers to stop walking while they were in the school hall. Ayato was the first one to turn, his green eyes glowing with rage. "Who are you calling a loser you bleached fool?" He snapped.

Kou made a few steps towards them, he and Ayato were glaring at each other, rivality very seeable. "Red-headed idiot!"

"Stupid blond pop cow!"

"Arrogant jerk!"

"Male prostitute!" Laito chuckled on that one, he was proud of his brother.

"Mommy's spoiled brat!"

"Lap-dancer!" As Ayato said that last insult, behind Kou appeared his three brothers. The tensions between two families were high. The highest were between Shu and Yuma in which Subaru involved, Reiji and Ruki, Kanato and Azusa, and Laito joined Ayato in insulting Kou. A lot of harsh words were said, a lot of threatening looks were exchanged, and Yuma and Subaru were very close to starting a fight. "Disgusting ex-humans." Reiji just had to say that.

"Mindless brats." Ruki answered.

"Wanna fight?" Yuma asked all of them, but it was clear that it was directed to Subaru.

"This isn't time nor the place for this." Reiji said, as much as he hated Mukamis, he respected school and really didn't want to make mess here. He turned and started walking, Shu and Kanato followed. But others still wanted to say a bit more insults.

"Cowards!" Kou yelled. That was what hit Reiji's nerve.

* * *

 **RUKI'S P.O.V.**

When school was finally over, we all entered in the Sakamakis limo. No one of Sakamakis liked the idea of us being in their limo, but they had to do it. That just proved my statement that they are spoiled brats. "This limo is so cool!" Kou enjoyed making Sakamakis feel uncomfortable, that's why he sat between Ayato and Subaru, two Sakamakis he liked to tease the most. After the ride that seemed long like eternity, we finally arrived in front of their mansion. "We'll finally settle this." Reiji said. Azusa was looking at all the stuff he could hurt himself with and Kou couldn't resist of commenting everything. When we entered, on the the stairs near main door was standing a woman in the black dress, my breath stopped. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her hair so long and beautiful, her eyes so shiney and crystal, her lips so red, her skin so pale and without any marks, her body figure so thin and perfect, her breasts so big and full... "Dude," Kou whispered and slightly kicked me in the elbow. Her lips curved into something between a smile and a smirk. I really couldn't tell. While I was thinking about it, she already lowered down. "Oh, you didn't tell me we're having guests." She said with the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. I made a few steps towards her and gently took her hand that was in the black glow in mine. "I didn't know Sakamakis had a sister." She smiled slightly on that.

Everyone else in the room had WTF? expressions on their faces. "That's our mother you sleazeball!" Ayato shouted.

"Ayato," She said. "Don't be so rude." Then her face turned back to me what caused my heart to unexpectedly jump. "Sorry for him, my name is Cordelia Sakamaki."

"Cordelia... What a beautiful name..." I said.

"Okay, that will be enough!" Ayato yelled and pushed me away from her. " Have you come here to fight or flirt with my mother!?"


	6. Sakamaki team vs Mukami team

Sakamakis and Mukamis were in gaming room. Both families kept big distance from each other. "We're playing 15 different games or/and challenges." Reiji said. "Our team chooses every first round and your team every second round Alright?"

"Fine." Ruki said. "But we need a judge."

All Sakamakis thought about that for a second. "Hey!" Kanato said. "We have our prey! She can judge, what's her name again?"

"That's perfect idea Kanato." Laito said.

"Ruki! They have prey and we don't! Do something about it!" Kou whined from the other part of the room.

"But who knows where she is. MOM!" Laito yelled. Ruki's heart suddenly started beating faster. After about minute, Cordelia lowered down to them and of course realized the way Ruki was staring at her, she smirked on that. And Ayato couldn't not notice it. He hated when men would stare at his mother. And that wasn't rare, not at all. He knew that The Demon's king daughter was the most lustful creature in whole demon world, and that constant flirting with whoever looked at her was in her nature. But Ayato just hated it, when his mother's attention was on someone else. Only thing that prevented Ayato from killing all her lovers was that he knew she didn't love any of them, they were simply fun and one night stands. Honestly, Ayato thought that Ruki was smartest of all Mukamis, who would guess that Yours Truly is wrong?

"You needed me?" She asked.

"Yeah, do you know where the Little Bitch is?" Laito asked and smiled.

"Well, somewhere in the mansion, lying somewhere on some floor..."

"Not again." Reiji facepalmed himself.

 _'She's a sadist too, she's so perfect...'_ Ruki thought dreamfully.

"Do not be rude to me, child." Cordelia told Reiji strictly. "Why do you need her anyway, don't tell me you're thirsty already." She sighed.

"We needed impartial judge for our match." Reiji answered.

"And you picked stupid human for that?!" Cordelia looked horrified. "Don't make me feel disappointment in you."

Then Ruki jumped in and 'subtly' came between Cordelia and Reiji and took her hand in his, kissing it gently and bowing her a little bit. Ayato's eyes winded with rage and you could see little lightings above his head. "How about you to be judge, my lady?"

"Me? To be judge to my sons and their friends in stupid games? Don't be serious." She laughed at his stupid idea. "I have far better things to do."

"Please mom, can you just sit here and say if someone is cheating, PLEASE!" Laito begged.

After a bit of thinking and a lot of begging puppy eyes she gave up. "Fine, whatever." She said and sat down on one chair.

"Okay, first game we choose is darts." Reiji said. "And we choose Laito to represent us."

"And we choose Kou." Ruki said.

A lot of hours and games later, Laito beat Kou in darts, Yuma beat Subaru in wrestling, Shu beat Azusa in staring game (or without blinking game), Ayato beat Yuma in swimming, Reiji and Ruki ended up with equal result in fast reading, Laito beat Azusa in making braiding in Cordelia's hair, Kanato beat Kou in singing (causing a lot of nerves for Kou), Shu beat Ruki in playing violin, Subaru beat Yuma in punching the wall, Kou beat Subaru in staying still, Azusa beat Reiji in holding breath, Ayato beat Ruki in archery because Ruki was busy with staring at Cordelia, Kou beat Kanato in twister and at the end Sakamakis won.

Then Yuma and Kou started yelling at each other while Azusa was usually quiet and Ruki slowly made his way to Cordelia. "While they were playing, I wrote you a song." He said and handed her a piece of paper. Before he could see her reaction, Ayato grabbed him and pushed him good 5 meters away from Cordelia.

"I think it's time for you to go, you're disturbing all of us." He said.

"I'll see you soon my love..." Ruki waved to Cordelia with his right hand as Ayato was pushing him out of the room along with the rest of Mukamis. When he finally threw them out, he leaned on the door and slowly started falling down. Now all Sakamkis were left in the room, everyone doing something different that seemed stupid to others. Cordelia giggled as Ayato took one deep breath because he was exhausted from pushing Mukamis out. Laito stole Ruki's song out of Cordelia's hands and started reading: " _'My beloved Cordelia'_ , you gotta be kidding me.

When I look at you,

my heart starts beating

in a way that isn't quite normal.

I'll always think of you when I look in the stars,

but their beauty is nothing

compared yours.

When I looked at your-

What!?" Laito yelled and bursted out of laughing. "Okay, I'm a pervert and I can recognize perverse when I see it. I mean, this guy is some kind of a bad Shakespeare."

"What does it say?" Kanato asked curiously and came to Laito and looked at the paper. "What does this word mean?" He asked. Laito smiled perversely and whispered something in Kanato's ear. "Yuck! Disgusting!" Kanato yelled and ran away with Teddy. Ayato had enough of this stupid Ruki. He grabbed that stupid paper and tore in pieces. Cordelia didn't even blink, she was still sitting in the chair and was playing with her fingernail.

"I wasn't going to read it anyway." She said.

"Mom, please, tell him to let go of you, please, I can't stand the guy!" Ayato begged her.

"Just go drink blood and you'll forget about him." That was Cordelia's answer. That was all she told him before she went away. Ayato wondered how it didn't occur to him?

* * *

Ayato was walking through the hallways of his mansion, looking for Breastless. "Hey! Breastless! Where are you... Yours Truly calls you..." He finally smelled blood somewhere near and it didn't take him long to find you. She was lying on the floor, but her eyes were opened. She had a lot of different marks on her body. When he saw it, his first thought was: _'Good job, Mom.'_ "Breastles!" He yelled and hurried up to her. He helped her to lift up.

"T-Thank you Ayato." She barely whispered.

"Don't get the wrong idea here, I'm my mother's son." Yui didn't think that her day could get any wors. She was wrong.


End file.
